


You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/F, Fluff, Honeymoon, Kissing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: After getting married in a small and intimate ceremony with help from Rossi, Emily and Tara head on their honeymoon to the beautiful town of Matera, Italy.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

Not even a cramped 12-hour flight could dampen their mood as they walked into what was quite possibly the most beautiful “hotel” room they’d ever seen. Neither woman expected to be where they were now, hand-in-hand strolling through the spacious rooms after having celebrated their whirlwind love with family and friends in a small and intimate ceremony - in Rossi’s backyard of course.

Matera, Italy sat on a rocky outcrop of the region of Basilicata in the southern part of the country. Tara had seen a picture of the area and insisted going there for their honeymoon, but pictures didn’t do it justice - not by a long shot. What in the daytime were soft gold limestone stone and caves became colored by the setting sun, a rosy champagne that returned night after night.

“I think we’re going to have to call Rossi and tell him we’re never coming back,” Tara laughed softly, giving Emily’s hand a light squeeze. 

Their hotel was carved in the mountainside, made of stone and lit with candles. After learning of their marriage, the staff ensured that every inch of the suite was covered in soft light. A king-size bed, perfect for the nights to come, a living area that sported a window toward the sea and a bathroom that held a two-person tub. “Yea, we’re never going back,” Emily replied, turning to Tara and brushing her lips over the soft skin of her wife’s shoulder. Wife...she could call her wife now. All the hell they’d both been through had been worth it for this moment. 

Stepping back, Emily quickly pulled her iPhone dock out of her bag and put her phone on it. With her hand outstretched, Emily pressed play with the other. It was their wedding song - Have You Ever Been in Love by Celine Dion. They’d both been in relationships before, hell, Tara had been married, but never had they felt this way about someone before. “Dance with me,” Emily whispered.

Tara slipped her fingers between Emily’s as the two began to sway among the dancing candlelight. Before each other, they would’ve made fun of such sappy songs - touching moonlight, reaching stars - that was the stuff of fantasies, not reality. But here they both were, leaning into each other’s arms, feeling like they were floating on a cloud. In the arms of the other, they were home. “We’re gross,” Tara laughed quietly.

“We really are. Don’t care though.”

“Me either.”

Before long, the song was over and the two were still swaying in the silence of their home for the week. Tara leaned in and stole a kiss as she eyed the tub. “How about we get naked and soapy? Sip champagne and cuddle for a few hours until we get prune-y and want to fall asleep?”

“Sounds like heaven.”

With a sleepy smile, Emily turned the faucet on and filled the tub with warm water and some rose-scented bubble bath mix before slipping out of her clothes. She turned to see Tara slip out of the dark purple lace panties that drove Emily wild. “Guess what.”

“What?”

“My wife has a hot bod.”

“My wife does too,” she giggled, caressing the side of Emily’s face and pulling her in for a kiss.”Don’t tell her I said so though.”

By the time they were done swooning over each other, at least out loud, the water was at a good level for them to get in. All around them the room smelled of roses. Tara slipped in first, hissing at the heat of the water, just on the hotter side of warm - it was perfect. With a naked lady next to her, it would be even better. 

“Room for one more?” Emily asked.

Tara stretched out her hand. “Absolutely.”

As Emily stepped into the water, Tara playfully smacked her butt and pulled her down into the water. They leaned against each other in the water as Tara played with her hair, fingertips massaging her scalp until Emily was practically falling asleep in her wife’s arms. “So what do you want to do tomorrow?” She asked sleepily.

Tara felt like she had lead in her mouth. Her words felt so heavy, but in the best way possible. The most relaxed she’d ever been. “Well, we have a couples massage scheduled at 2 in the afternoon.”

“I forgot about that,” Emily sighed, cuddling in closer against Tara’s chest, lulled further into sleep by the steady beat of her heart. “If we get any more relaxed, we might go into comas.”

“This is true, but honestly...it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

Emily felt Tara smile against the nape of her neck. “I think we should get up whenever we want, no alarms to speak of, then we can grab breakfast from the hotel. We can bring it back here and eat in our robes and watch the waves roll in.”

“That sounds heavenly,” Tara sighed. “We can go in the pool after the massage, have dinner at that little place we passed just before we got here, with what looked like the most orgasmic pasta I’ve ever seen and then we can come back here and not get out of bed all night.”

“Perfect.” When she moved her head to face Tara, the slipped and some water sloshed out of the sides of the tub and onto the floor. “But I say we get two different meals at dinner and split because I want to eat all of the food for the next two weeks.”

“Oh, me too,” Tara laughed. “I plan on going back home about 10 pounds heavier.”

“Worth it.”

Slipping her hand under the nape of her neck, Tara pulled Emily close and rested against her, nose to nose. In her eyes she saw home. In her embrace, nothing could touch them. “Wanna get out and head to bed?”

“Yes, but the water is warm,” Emily groaned with a laugh. 

Reluctantly, she stood up and grabbed a warm towel for both herself and Tara, drying off before slipping under the covers and crooking her finger in Tara’s direction. “Come here, beautiful.”

“One second,” she said with a smile as a rosy tinge stained her cheeks. “Just going to ring out my hair.”

Emily nodded and watched as Tara slipped behind the wall. After such a long flight and a relaxing evening, she found her eyelids getting heavier and heavier, her fingers skating over her brand new wedding ring.

A few minutes later, Tara headed to bed to find Emily fast asleep. She smiled and slipped under the blankets herself, reveling in the warmth of the impossibly soft material before leaning over to kiss Emily goodnight. There was plenty of time for what was to come. They had the rest of their lives.


End file.
